Inuyasha UNLEASHED
by Baka Psycho
Summary: This is just a fanfic of comics me and my friend wrote. NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH YUGIOH UNLEASHED! Chapter one up.
1. Default Chapter

Good afternoon people. Here is the start of a new story for me. It's called Inuyasha UNLEASHED if you didn't already know. This all started with Yugioh UNLEASHED but I'm doing this one first. Theses were actually comics but since I don't have a scanner and I'm not in Deviant Art you probably won't be able to see them unless I get a scanner for Christmas. So, I'm writing a fanfic to go along with them and I'll try my best to copy them down. So here the first comic me and my friend wrote, I think.

Scene cut to Sesshomaru in the background with two random villagers talking.

"It was horrible," says Random Villager #1.

"So inhuman!" says Random Villager #2.

"It was… a half demon!" Random Villager #1 crying.

"Don't worry m'lord. We'll find another town," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru is just standing there with his eyes shaded with Rin in the background saying "Rin want ride NOW!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sesshomaru raised his one good arm into the air. "First! I go looking for my fathers' tomb. I like robbing tombs!" THEN! This guy in a dunce cap starts following me around calling me his lord!"

"Can someone PLEASE tell me who this guy is?" Jaken asks confused.

"After that I finally find the tomb. It's inside my brother's eye! So I take his pupil,

"Hey where's my eye?" Inuyasha says in the background.

" So then I open the tomb, try to get this sword, my brother gets it instead. I turn into some big dog thing. AND THEN he goes around scaring villagers so they say 'It's hideus! I'm scared!' " (In high pitched valley girl voice.)

"And WORST of all, he cuts off my arm!"

Sesshomaru runs to the nearest villager and sticks his arm in the villagers face. "Are you scared of it?"

He runs to the next closest villager. "Look at it!" next villager "Look at it!" Sesshomaru throws his arm and half into the air. "I want all of you to look at it!"

"He didn't say anything about Rin!" Rin says with the curvy mouth. (just take a three a rotate it 90 degrees to the left.)

"You're too annoying to put into words!" Jaken screeches.

That is the end of comic #1 but we wrote something to go along to it. It's just something on the back of another paper.

Sesshomaru starts waving his arm in a circle until it waves so fast it brings him into the air. "I can fly?" Sesshomaru questions himself.

"He can fly!" Jaken and Rin say together yet at different times. (O.o) ((?))

"He can fly!" Peter Pan pops up.

Inuyasha and Shippo are just standing to the side. "I wish I could fly." Shippo says looking at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, NOW YOU CAN!" Inuyasha punches Shippo and he flys into the air.

"SIT!" Kagome shouts.

" " Our badmouthed half demon mumbles in his scrunched up pose.

Okay that's it because I just got the greenday cd and I want to listen to it and also it's kinda hard to write stories out of comics. Yah. If you guys really want the Sango confession thing I'll write it and try to make it specially good if I get a couple of reviews.

And all you people who like the American Idiot song I can play it on the guitar so HAH!

'Don't want to be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under the new mania. Can you hear the sounds of hysteria?' American Idiot- Green Day

And I'm trying to do Yugioh UNLEASHED but it I'm really loaded down with homework today.

Until next time. MUWHAHAHAHAHA- cack, cack cough HAHahaha


	2. Sango confesses and fluffys fluffy

Hey peoples. Sorry it took so long to type but I had Christmas and my family had a caroling party and my grandparents came over so yea. What was your favorite thing that you got for Christmas? My friends got me a fluffy action figure and an Inuyasha calendar. For all of you that have a Sesshomaru action figure… HOW THE HECK DO YOU GET Tokijin INTO HIS HAND?!?!?!?! Oh well.

Disclaimer: (I just realized I haven't put one in yet) I don't own Inuyasha because if I did Kikyo would have already died and would have died by nuke or by me and all other Kikyo-haters in the first episode instead of episode 124. (?)

It was a normal day and everything was ok and everyone was happy. Except for a certain hanyou that was distressed and in deep thought.

'That's it! Today I'm going to tell her that I like her!' Inuyasha thought and walked over to where Kagome was sitting. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yah? " Kagome stood up next to Inuyasha.

"I just wanted to say… I just wanted to say…" Inuyasha started. 'I can't do it! But maybe I can fake it!' Inuyasha thought sweating. "Oh no! Miroku and Shippo are out, uh… uh…' still sweating.

"SANGO!" Inuyasha went and grabbed Sango and pulled her over to where Kagome was standing. "I just wanted to say that Sango loves you!"

"Uh…" Sango sweatdropped as she looked at Kagome.

'Oh no! "Sango's a… girl!" Inuyasha thought as his ears drooped and he realized his mistake.

"Is this true Sango?" Kagome questioned her friend.

"NO! I… I like you … but… I'm a girl!!!" Sango screamed as Inuyasha has the 3 turned sideways to the left 45 degrees as we discussed in chapter 1.

"Actually there is a way your can love Kagome without being weird." Inuyasha moved closer to Sango and started whispering to her. "Are you by any chance related to Ranma?"

"Who?"

"RANMA!" Inuyasha pulls out his handy dandy picture of Ranma in his girl form and boy form and puts it up on a stand and uses a pointer to point to it.

"I really don't think so." Sango looked away from the poster.

"I'm sorry Sango. I just don't think that it's going to work out between us," Kagome held her folded hands out.

'I'll get you for this Inuyasha,' thought Sango.

"Another confession escaped thanks to… Sango!" Inuyasha scurried away with the curvy mouth before they made him say more.

Later

"Do you really love Kagome? Now there can be nothing between us!" Miroku yelled as he followed Sango.

"Grrr." A very pissed Sango stormed around camp.

"Kagome and Sango sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shippo yelled and sort of sang out of key.

Okay I was just going to end it here but because I haven't updated for a while I'll put the next comic up. Aren't you all so glad?

This comic takes place in the seventh book but Inuyasha is okay instead of having a hole through his stomach

"Since I can't take the Tetsusaiga, I'll come back later," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha. His fluffy thing inflated and he and Jaken stepped onto it. The fluffy thing floated up and away as Inuyasha and Kagome watched it.

"What is that fluffy thing and what does Sesshomaru use it for besides flying?"

"Grrr. A long time ago-" Inuyasha started.

A long time ago

Sesshomaru is sitting on top of his floating fluffy thing reading a book. Inuyasha is on the floor playing with a ball.

"Tiny minds are so easily amused," Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard this and picked up his ball, still sitting down. The anime rival line burns between them.

"HELP!" That is what Izayoi heard as she was washing dishes. She immediately rushed over to where the sound came from.

"Help, Help, Help, Help, Help, HELP!" Inuyasha shouted from his position from up in the air with the fluffy wrapped around him.

'This is fun." Sesshomaru says looking up at his younger half brother.

"Inuyasha! Get down from there!" Izayoi yelled at her son.

"I can't! Sesshomaru trapped me!" Inuyasha said. 1

A very pissed Izayoi glared at a trying to look innocent Sesshomaru.

"LET HIM DOWN!" Izayoi screamed while whapping Sesshomaru on the head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Sesshomaru said painfully while holding his head.

"Hey I wish I had thought of that sooner," Inuyasha said registering it in his brain for later.

Present

"What it is I have no idea. It might be his tail, armor or even armpit hair," Inuyasha said sagely as he put his arms inside of his haori.

"Well I was thinking more… like that. (You see a picture of Sesshomaru with the fluffy as a boa and sunglasses on and a mouth like this with the as the underline as the mouth in the picture )

" I guess being strapped to a floating puff-ball isn't something you want to remember," Kagome said trying not to laugh.

'No, but the memory of my mother pounding Sesshomaru on the head continuously is something you DO want to remember," Inuyasha thought smugly.

1 Inuyashas moms name IS actually Izayoi for all you people who want to know. It says it somewhere but I can't remember where. I think it was in my "official" Inuyasha magazine.

Okay that's pretty much it just because I typed it up all last night and I was going to post it last night but my sister kicked me off the computer. –sigh- I only have one more comic and that's hardly not even a comic so… After that I'll start Yugioh UNLEASHED and if I can steal it away from my friend, WHEN WORLDS ARE MIXED comic. That's when the Yugioh, Teen Titans, Pokemon, and Inuyasha crew meet. And do psychotic things together. Don't forget people. The second Inuyasha movie comes out on the 28 and Inuyasha and Kagome kiss in it. Hahahaha.

R&R onegai


End file.
